Users of computer systems may be required to login and be authenticated to use various application programs and services. User authentication is utilized by various websites and applications to ensure that the users accessing the application's resources are registered users. Additionally, user authentication allows applications to provide customized information to specific users to enhance a user's experience while using the application. Generally, when a user wants to access many different applications, the user may be required to login to each one of the many different applications by entering login information including a user name and password. However, it may be inconvenient for users to have to remember many different user names and passwords and to enter login information each time they use an application or navigate to a new application.